


Résurrection ou réincarnation ou...

by malurette



Category: Le Pic des Ténèbres - Roger Leloup
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loss, Twins, identical copy, mirror image
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ça n'est pas Opale ressuscitée ni réincarnée, mais quel cadeau Ambre reçoit en la personne de Tyo !
Kudos: 1





	Résurrection ou réincarnation ou...

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ni résurrection ni réincarnation mais…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Le Pic des Ténèbres   
> **Personnages :** Ambre, Opale, Tyo  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Skipper doit presque le porter jusqu’à la chambre. »  
> sur un >Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré/tout début du livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ambre a vu mourir sa sœur sous les mauvais traitements de leur « mère ». Elles étaient trop petites, elle ne pouvait rien faire… Opale est morte et enterrée et Ambre ne croit pas qu’elle se relèvera un jour ni qu’elle la reverra dans un autre monde ni une autre vie.

Tyo qui débarque dans sa vie en cette nouvelle nuit de violence n’est pas Opale qui lui serait rendue, non. Ambre ne croit plus ni au Ciel ni au Destin. Au Diable, oui encore puisque les hommes sont si méchants. Mais… elle prend cette chance comme elle vient.


End file.
